The Boy I Hated
by potterheadfic123
Summary: Hermione always hated Draco Malfoy, but what if a change in his or her fate, changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

The boy I hated….

A Draco and Hermione fanfic.

 **Chapter 1:**

"Hermione!" Ron called from behind me. I turned around, not making eye contact, Ron was nice, and everyone thought we might have something, but I honestly didn't really like him, he was a great friend, but nothing more. "Where are you going?" he asked, I left the great hall after dinner, I finished before everyone because I was eager to sleep. "I'm really tired Ron, talk to you later?" I said softly, but before he answered I left.

On the way back to Gryffindor common room, I saw Draco and his stupid Slytherin besties, why are they everywhere? They're supposed to be at dinner, but I guess they found a new hobby besides picking on first years, roaming the halls every evening. Seeing them made all my food come up, and my eyes rolled automatically. "Granger" He said with a smirk, I just wanted to punch him in the face _all the time_ , but something about him, I can't explain what exactly, made me feel all fluttery inside, but that's beside the point, I hated Draco Malfoy, and he was nothing but a spoiled brat. "Yes?" I asked casually, not letting him notice the nausea I was feeling as he came by. "What are you doing roaming the halls?" he said, in a way that to me, sounded stupid. "I can ask you the same thing Draco, don't you have better things to do all you? Like, maybe, picking on first years?" I spat. "Granger, since when did _you_ start speaking up?" he taunted, while his friends chuckled stupidly behind him, at me, probably talking about how much of a mudblood I am. I rolled my eyes, feeling exhausted just by this stupid conversation, I made a face at them, and left, I couldn't stand being near them, they were practically dripping with arrogance, especially Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The day after, I was walking back from my last class, and to my surprise, Draco appeared, out of nowhere, like he likes to do all the time, but today he was without his besties. "Granger, stop stalking me" He laughed, I rolled my eyes. "Where are your girlfriends?" I asked him with a sarcastic smile on my face. "What? They aren't- what do you want?" he asked, he gave me butterflies sometimes, and I got mad at myself for reacting like that, I mean, its Draco, I can't like or even consider liking a guy like him… "I don't want anything, you keep bumping into me and start acting like- "I hesitated, choosing my words. "Acting like what?" He grinned. "Like a stupid person" out of all the words, I couldn't believe I chose those. He let out a laugh, a small one, it was kind of adorable, but I still hated him. He looked so weird, like something was on his mind… after a long silence of floor staring, I finally left.

It was awhile, and since our last conversation, there weren't many, just glances, and when there were conversations, we would both mostly taunt each other. The more we argued, the more I would think about him all the time, I started giving in to myself, maybe I did care for Malfoy. I kept that thought on a question mark, because we would barely talk.

I was walking through a corridor, and Draco was rushing through it, and he accidentally bumped into my shoulder while rushing past me, he looked troubled, and like the stupid girl I am, I decided to go after him, maybe annoy him a little. But he really did look troubled. I went after him to the bathroom, and came in right after him. He washed his face, but I can see through the mirror that he was crying. I walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco?" I said softly, I startled him though. "What do you want?" I started opening my mouth, but no words came. "Go away, get out of here", he said frustrated. "No" I only said that. "Get out!" He said with more force. "Draco, what happened?" He calmed down and put his hands on the sink. "Like you care" he said softer. "I do care, I care about you Malfoy" I shrugged. "Yeah right Hermione" he rolled his eyes. "I do!" I spat, "And if you aren't mature enough to accept that and talk to me, then how is anyone supposed to help you?" I shot. "It's none of your business anyway! Get out!" he said finally making eye contact. I sighed and turned to go. "I would tell you if I could" he admitted softly. I stopped in my place. "That doesn't help though does it?" I said and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I was sitting outside, reading a book under a tree. "I'm sorry" a voice said, I turned my head to see Draco. I immediately put my head back in the book. "For?" I asked, showing no emotion or care. "Earlier" he replied quieter. "Doesn't matter, you said it yourself, it wasn't any of my business" I said with my eyes still on the book. "Stop" he said "Stop what?'' I asked "Acting like you don't care, I know you do, Hermione" he said, trying to make me look at him. I looked up from my book. "Draco, of course I care, I may show that I really hate you, but I don't, and you _were_ right, It isn't my business and it was silly of me to ask, so can you just go?" I finally brought my eyes to meet his. "You don't hate me?" he smirked. "Oh please" I said and got up, he followed. "Hermione" he took my shoulder. "HEY!" A voice came from behind. Draco suddenly took a step back. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ron came running to me with Harry. "Fine" I looked at the ground. "Are you bugging her?" He said, trying to look protective, I bet if it wasn't Draco, Ron wouldn't care. "No, we were talking" He said with no expression. "Ron-" I started. "Hermione, You know you can't trust him" Harry said. "I was doing just fine on my own thank you, you can go now Ron" I said. "You actually think I would be talking to her, flirting?" he laughed smugly, ouch. "I know you Malfoy, you would try to trick any girl" Harry said, Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, not this mudblood." He said coldly, looking disgusted by me, what was he trying to prove? "Ron just get out of here!" I said, coming to the edge of my patience. They left, and as I turned to go to, Draco took my wrist and led me inside the castle, into a corner where probably no one would pass. "Look," he started, but I didn't want to hear. "Draco, stop it, that was rude, and that's all" I said and started walking, when he grabbed me again. "Granger, I was making up rubbish so they wouldn't, its just, you know what I mean don't you?" he said "No, I don't in fact, one minute your sweet and you say your sorry and all, and the other you insult me, that seems curious doesn't it Draco? If you want to be on talking terms with me, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." I shot. "I'm not, they're just really protective of you, you've seen, and they wouldn't let you…" he stammered. "Be on talking terms with me" he muttered. "Well, good to know that I need Harry and Ron's permission to talk to anyone, I'll watch out for next time" I rolled my eyes and started leaving when he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me back again. "You know what I mean" His face was fallen. "I do, actually, but no need to be aggressive" I rubbed where he pulled me. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" he brought his hand to touch mine, but I quickly pulled my hand back. "Draco," he looked at me. "I hope you feel better." I said and left.


End file.
